


Answers

by captandor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompted by angelbabe_cj on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Avengers - Tony/Bruce - They're teachers/professors.

"You know you've got it all wrong, right?" Tony's smirk found Bruce's frown across their shared office and the quieter man shrugged.

"We can't all be Tony Stark," Bruce said with a measured breath.

Reaching for his tea, Bruce looked up to find his boyfriend and fellow professor erasing half the equation he'd spent all week teaching his Physics 301 class and just took a sip with a smile and a shake of his head


End file.
